Broken
by ElectricGirl13
Summary: One-shot. Bella can't take Edwards punishment for her any longer. Not a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**I think a lot at night before I go to sleep and this came up in my head. And I have nothing else to do so... **

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_You have to be kidding me, _I thought, sqeezing my eyes shut and pulling my comforter over my head. Even though I could no longer see it, I could hear it. The satisfied moans of another random girl Edward had brought home to screw. He did this almost every night, and the nights he didn't bring them to our dorm, he just didn't show up at all. I'm guessing he was over at theirs or something.

"Ohhh, Edward." I sighed and put my hands over my ears. Still didn't work. I could now hear his grunts and moans mixed in with hers. I bit my lip to hold back the tears. To think that he was holding someone else so close like that. With me in a bed right across the room from him! By now I should have just asked for another room, but I loved him too much to care what he did. It was stupid of me, but I did. At this point, their moans were getting louder and a few light screams were mixed in. I jumped up from my bed, running to the bathroom. The door slammed behind me and I slid down against it. Silent tears streaked down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and let out a groan. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did this happen to _them_. Why did they get to feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around them while I was left to pick up the broken pieces of my life that he had left me with? I scooted across the cold tile floor and reached behind the toliet to pull out a smal piece of silver. It looked harmless enough.

"Tanya!" I wraped my arms around my stomach, trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to overtake me. Tanya. A regular and also the whore that had ruined my first serious relationship. Edward told me I could never compare to what she could give him. And this was his punishment for me cheating on him after he told me that. Sleeping with any girl he could find with me only a few feet away. I pulled up the long sleeves of my pajama shirt. There were several random marks made by this smal weapon from my own hands. This was what I did when I couldn't take it anymore. When any pain was better than the one tugging in my chest. But that would not happen tonight. I wouldn't make another mark on my pale creamy skin as long as I lived. I smiled to myself at the thought. It was all over. I brought the blade to my wrist and took a deep breath. I tohught for a moment of how Edward held me after nights we had together like the ones he had been having with half the chicks in our dorm lately. I smiled slightly just before I drug the metal as far as I could without stopping up my arms. It worked. In a few seconds I would be unconscious. I glanced down at my right arm. There, made by not quite healed cuts, was Edwards name. He would know this was his fault. He would live with it for the rest of his life. He-

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain as my body finally got over the shock. I groaned and slumped against the door, breathing in my last breath.

**It wasn't all that but whatever. I had to get it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the request of aallaun and jasper's lil pixie, the moment Edward found her and his feelings after. Never thought about how he would feel but this is me trying. **_**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**_

"Alright. Bye Tanya, see ya later." I smiled lazily at her as she slipped out the door, her ass swaying seductively. I locked the door after closing it and wiped my hand over my face. My footsteps made the floor creak as I took heavy steps across it and made my way to the bathroom. I pulled at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Huh. "Isabella?" My brows furrowed and I sighed. Stupid door. I went to grab a wire hanger and quickly picked the weak lock. As I pushed on the door though, it was met with a weak resistance still. I frowned to myself and glanced through the open door, peeking my head around to see what the hold up was. My eyes widened in shock at the sight. Bile rose up my throat as I stared at the limp body on the floor, soaked with blood. I glanced at her arms and gasped. One was completely gashed from wrist to the crease inside her elbow. The other had a name carved into it. I turned my head slightly to get a read on it. Edward. My stomach sunk. I bent over with my back to the door as my dinner came back up in a heaping pile. When I was done, I felt lightheaded. I fell over onto my side and drifted off. "Bella... Sorry..." I was enclosed in blackness within seconds.

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Edward, get out of that bed right now!" My mothers voice screamed at me form Emmett's phone. He grinned weakly at me and pulled the phone back up to his ear. I grimaced and leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes. Bella's scent surrounded me as I clutched her covers to me body, hanging on for dear life.

"Yeah Mom. Thanks. Alright, talk to you later. Love you too. Yeah I'll tell him. Alright, bye." He snapped his phone shut and sighed. "Mom says she misses you." He started to sit down but stopped when I glared at him. "Everyone does ya know. Come on, you need to get out of here. Out of Bella's _bed_. Do you have any idea how you're affecting Alice? She hasn't seen her favorite brother for a_ month and a half_. And she's so fragile Edward." I winced and bit my lip. Poor Alice. But no. I couldn't see anyone else. I had to stay here. I couldn't leave Bella's things alone like I had left her. This was all I had left and I was going to make damn sure I made the most of it. Her scent was already weraing off. "You're going to kill her too." Wrong thing to say. I jumped up and punched Emmett, square in the jaw. "Ahh! Alright bro! Low blow, I know! But come on! Do you really understand what this is doing to us?!"

"Do you understand what this has done to me?! I did this to her Emmett! Me! Not you or Alice or Mom! She's gone because I'm such a selfish bastard and didn't see that I was hurting her. I didn't even care! Hell, I _wanted_ to hurt her! And you're asking me if I know what this is doing to you!? I want to fucking die man! Do you know how much it hurts to have someone you loved killed!?"

"Alright man. Whatever. Sit here and wallow in self hatred. I don't even care anymore. But when you're nothing but an empty shell, you'll wish you had tried to make it right by moving on and becoming a better man. Not by ruining your existance. Bella wouldn't have wanted this." With that he left. The door shut with a soft click and I sighed.

"Yes, she would have."

_Edward was found in his dorm a week later, hung. He couldn't take it any more and wanted to give Bella her last wish. For him to suffer just as much as she had._

**That's all I have. I'm sure it was pretty bad but eh. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your standards! Truly, I am! I'm not all that of a writer. I just get some good ideas. Or what I think to be good ideas. It was really short and I'm really sorry.**


End file.
